thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Goodbye Steam Team
'''Goodbye Steam Team '''is the first episode of the first season of Sudrian Heroes. This episode was made due to huge complaints about the Steam Team. I know it'll probably never happen, but since this is fan fiction, why not pretend. The Episode One night, James was at Knapford Station when Thomas and Percy puffed in with some exciting news. * '''Thomas: '''James, guess what? Sir Topham Hatt said yes! Percy and I are moving back to Ffarquhar Sheds. Nia is coming with us too. * '''James: '''No way! That's amazing! * '''Percy: '''Wow James! You can light up the entire station with that smile! What's to be excited about? James had some exciting news himself. * '''James: '''Percy, do you remember when Sir Topham Hatt said that the work load was too much for Edward? Well, I asked Sir Topham Hatt and he said yes to me too! I'm going to be the dedicated passenger engine on Edward's branch line! * '''Thomas: '''No wonder you're over the moon! You won't have to pull cars anymore! * '''James: '''That's right! No more dirty cars for me! No one noticed that Gordon had overheard what was being said and he was very upset. While he was on his last run for the evening, Gordon grumbled the whole time. He banged his two coaches so hard that the passengers complained. Sir Topham Hatt was cross and scolded Gordon. * '''Sir Topham Hatt '''I'm taking your coaches away until you learn how to behave! The next morning, Gordon was still grumbling. * '''Sir Topham Hatt: '''What did I tell you about that attitude? You don't expect me to tell you and Rebecca the good news I have with a face like that, do you? Due to his bad attitude, Gordon was put on goods duties for the day while Rebecca took the express. Meanwhile, Sir Topham Hatt had just re-opened a new passenger only branch line. It was the Norramby branch, which ran by the beaches. Sir Topham Hatt came to see Emily. He was brought by Rebecca. * '''Sir Topham Hatt: '''Hello Emily! First of all, I would like to say that I am very proud of your hard work recently so you deserve a treat. Sir Topham Hatt paused. * '''Sir Topham Hatt: '''I have recently opened up a new branch line that is dedicated solely for passengers. So I have called you to ask if you would like to... * '''Emily: '''Yes Sir! * '''Sir Topham Hatt: '''Ok! That was quick! I hope you two will work hard and be credits to me! Rebecca, who had brought Sir Topham Hatt was curious. * '''Rebecca: '''Sir, what was the news you were going to tell me and Gordon? * '''Sir Topham Hatt: '''Well.... I have good news and I have better news! The two girls stayed silent. * '''Sir Topham Hatt: '''The good news is that Vicarstown will be the new starting terminus for the main line and my office will be moved there. The better news is that I'm taking you and Gordon with me to Vicarstown. You two will be staying with Henry and Rosie! I guess you can say that it was plot convenience that Gordon was in a nearby goods yard and heard everything. He soon forgot to be cross and came out in excitement. He and his old friend Henry were going to be united again. Two weeks later, the engines left Tidmouth Sheds to head to their new homes. Emily now works happily on the Norramby branch line with her two triple-bogie coaches, Martha and Jennifer. Thomas, Percy and Nia went to Ffarquhar sheds. Toby was happy to see his old friends again and they caught up on a lot. Nia also made good friends with Toby too. James works with Edward on the Brendam branch as the dedicated passenger engine, while Edward pulls cars. That's something that he found very agreeable. Gordon and Rebecca went to Vicarstown. Henry was keen to meet Rebecca and the two became fast friends. Rebecca was also one of the dedicated goods engines. Timouth Sheds is still there, but other engines stay there now due to work still needing to be done. As for the former residents of Tidmouth Sheds, this was the end of an era. The adventures as a steam team might be over, but the adventures in their new homes were just beginning. Trivia * This marks the last time we hear the term, Steam Team. Category:Sudrian Heroes